


Crazy Cat

by Keolah



Series: Khajiit of Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Humor, Khajiit - Freeform, Magic, Silly, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiglah the Khajiit is probably the worst person to expect to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Cat

Tiglah the Khajiit ran through the streets of Solitude, holding up her right paw, purple magic flowing through it as she cast detect life. Into the Blue Palace she ran, casting all the way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch the magic," said one of the guards.

Not caring what they said, Tiglah pranced up the stairs and around the jarl. Elisif the Fair looked on and sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. The Khajiit was incorrigible. But she was a hero, and they didn't care to tell her what to do so long as she wasn't actually hurting anyone. That they knew of at least. She was probably killing plenty of people, but most of them were bandits anyway.

Tiglah wandered into the various rooms, looking around for anything to steal. In one room, she was picking up potions and alchemical ingredients when she noticed a woman laying in the bed. She looked at her hand. They detect life spell was still going, but the woman wasn't showing up. Cocking her head, she raised her other hand where she kept the detect dead spell ready. Sure enough, the woman showed up under detect dead.

Putting her arms down, she roused the woman. The undead woman rose from the bed and looked at her. "What is it that you want?" the woman asked, looking at her with glowing eyes.

"Hello," Tiglah said. "My name is Tiglah. Who might you be?"

"I am Sybille Stentor, court wizard of Solitude. Be quick about it."

"How long have you been the court wizard?" Tiglah asked.

"Torygg appointed me to the position, although I was a member of the court well before then. I practically raised Torygg. "

"You look very young," Tiglah said coyly.

"I like to think I've aged well."

Tiglah snickered softly to herself. She wasn't about to be fooled for a minute. Not that she really cared. "So," Tiglah said casually, "Do you have any tasks for me to perform? Any quests?"

"Well, there have been some problems with vampires lately," Sybille said. "The Steward wanted someone to investigate a nearby cave."

Tiglah practically giggled. "The only vampires I've seen in Solitude are in this room." 

"Are you insinuating something?" Sybille asked, crossing her arms and looking at Tiglah with a touch of offense.

"Oh not at all, " Tiglah said. "Just that there's a couple of vampires in this room."

Sybille looked at her oddly. "And how would you have noticed that?"

"Well, aside from the fact that your eyes are glowing?" Tiglah said. "I noticed you didn't show up with detect life, so I try to detect death, and you lit up with that."

"Why would you have been casting detect life?"

"Oh, I cast it all the time when in town," Tiglah explained.

"Why?" Sybille wondered. "And more importantly, how?"

"I use a set of clothes enchanted to make it cost no magicka to cast," Tiglah said with a shrug. "I use it to gain great power. I cast it continuously whenever I'm in town."

Sybille looked at her in confusion. "That would explain why you were wearing that ridiculous hat, but what are you talking about?"

"I am quite the legendary mage," Tiglah bragged.

"You're a Khajiit," Sybille said dryly. "How good of a mage can you be?"

Tiglah raised a paw, and conjured her bound bow. "I can steal the soul the man from a mile away, but he will never notice until he's dead, " Tiglah said, grinning toothily. "By the way, are you selling any black soul gems?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Sybille said with a frown, staring at the swirling purple weapon.

"Molag Bal demands souls," Tiglah said, eyes wild. "I am the silent death. I am the stealer of souls. I am the shadow in the night."

Sybille rubbed her head. "I'm a vampire, and even I think you're weird. Please go. I have important things to do. Like sleep. It's the middle of the day. Why are you running around?"

Tiglah dismissed her bow and lowered her hands. "Why not? I am powerful! I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can, but surely you have something better to do."

"Oh yeah, of course, there's lots to be done. I have yet to gain ultimate power." Tiglah raised her hands above her head and began casting detect life and detect dead again, giggling madly to herself as she skipped out of the room. 

And she left the Blue Palace, a guard said to another, "She can save the world, but who will save us from her?"


End file.
